


Ride to Paradise

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Confessions, F/M, Forest of Dean (Harry Potter), Marriage Law Challenge, Redemption, Second Chances, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: When Morris O'Malley had gifted Sirius Black his hunter's cottage near the forest of Dean, the young man had inkling whether he would ever come back to it. He had rather wished to keep it for Remus's sake. About a lifetime later, when he brought his young wife Hermione Granger Black and told her the little story behind the name "Ride to Paradise"- the intuitive witch shared her epiphany with him. "The unassuming Muggle had realized you would one day wish to escape your own world and start on that adventure of yours with someone who shared your passion. I just wish I could thank him for doing that favor to you.” (au) (one-shot)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Strictly Sirimione





	Ride to Paradise

Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank Weasley’s Witches & writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. A couple of weeks back, they had shared Prompt head," Hump Day Drabble". The prompt: “You weren’t exactly my idea of a spouse.” “Yeah, well, the feeling’s mutual. But here we are, shackled together just like they want.” While thinking bout my first Sirimione I told myself "why not"!

* * *

**Ride to Paradise**

“You weren’t exactly my idea of a spouse.” Sirius Black looked at the furious witch and muttered awkwardly.

“Yeah, well, the feeling’s mutual. But here we are, shackled together just like they want.” Hermione Granger fumed at the man, who was not only too old to be her husband but also too wild for her taste. 

Remus Lupin had looked guilty when she had turned to him for help. “Hermione, I wish I could help you out, but it's the Ministry’s decision.” He had looked at his newly selected wife and gulped. Miss Luna Lovegood was sitting on a chair beside Ginny Weasley and humming to herself. Hermione was about to say something, but then Professor McGonagall had pulled her aside. 

The headmistress of Hogwarts was present at the Ministry to ensure that the law had spared Severus Snape. The man could barely speak. That snake had literally torn half of his throat. The letter he wrote to the Wizengamot Bench went likewise,” If you really intend to thank me, keep your knuts to yourself and don’t tie me to a wife. Has it escaped your notice that I already have one? I am married to my Potions and I have an intention to beg for the hand of Defense against Dark Arts from Minerva.” Only Snape could have such appalling ways to drive the courtroom mad.

Glancing back at Sirius Black talking to Arthur Weasley and Filius Flitwick at a distance, the former Gryffindor Head of the house had urged,” Miss Granger, I know this was not something you planned for. But for a second just consider this, that man had spent his entire youth rotting in a prison for a crime he had never committed. I hope I can rely on your compassionate heart to figure out the rest.”

The witch had stiffened when he had brushed his lips against her during the short ceremony. He understood her dilemma and thought maybe it was better not to tell her about his plans right away. He had apparated her to a muggle garage. The place was registered under Lily’s maiden name. Black had handed everything over to Harry Potter. His house, his several properties, and assets both Muggle and Magical. 

“Why are we here?” Hermione had eyed a rather robust looking motorcycle and had asked tersely.

“Just to collect my duffle bag and this other member of our little family,” Black replied cheerfully. 

“Where are we going?”

“Away.”

“Away. Away? Where exactly?”

The man had the audacity to turn and wink at her and mumble huskily,” Far into the woods, up the mountains.”

Hermione blanched and gasped,” Forest?”

“Why, Mrs. G. Black, are you afraid for the Forest?”

She had huffed and turned, eyeing the motorbike intently,” I am not riding that unless…” Her words had died because Sirius Black had tossed a helmet at her. He was wearing a heavy leather jacket and black denim. For once he did look like a Devil's spawn! When he mounted the bike, she blushed because she just couldn’t stop looking at his…

“Ahem...I know you like what you are ogling right now, But we better hurry. Nature runs according to its own clock and I wish to reach our new address before it's too late. Which means wear that helmet and climb up. I prefer the wind on my face, so I tend to drive faster, you might want to hold on to me tightly, Mrs.” He chuckled at her reflection on his side mirror. 

Black drove through the by lanes and very soon they had hit the highway. They had traveled half the journey by the muggle way and the rest they had to rely on magic. From above the clouds she had watched the birds return to their nest and had marveled at the sun casting the most gorgeous twilight colors over the fluffy clouds. 

When they had begun descending, Black had maneuvered his vehicle smoothly enough making sure the witch clinging on to him didn’t feel dizzy. They had landed on a clearing with a moderate-sized cabin overlooking the cliff. 

Sirius watched his wife move about the place and take note of everything. It once belonged to a muggle hunter, whose life, Black and Lupin had saved. Out of gratitude, the man had gifted the property to both of them. And Lupin had shrugged,” It’s better that you keep it Padfoot.” He had busied himself into making a decent meal. The Dufflebag not only carried his meager belongings, but it was also filled with a couple of months ration.

Setting the table, inviting her to share their first meal together, he watched her sniff everything before putting a spoonful inside her mouth. Molly had warned him,” Granger is not really interested in cooking. She can help you with the rest of the things.”

When she looked back at him, he studied her features and said,” Mrs. G.Black, I don't know what the tabby cat told you, but I don't need your pity. I know you wouldn’t have wished to marry me, nor did I never imagine...but here we are.”

Hermione placed her spoon on her nearly empty plate and replied truthfully,” My mother used to say, marriage stands on the pillars of honesty, respect, and adjustment.”

“She was a wise woman, may her soul rest in peace, that what the muggles say, isn’t it?” tapping his fingers over the table Black replied.

“Yes. I will try not to pity you.”

“Try?”

“I am being honest here.”

“Care to share a bit more Mrs. G. Black.”

Hermione pursed her lips and offered,” McGonagall seems to believe that I should be compassionate with you because you were wrongfully imprisoned.”

“And you don't want to believe her? Why isn’t that the truth?”

“I think that's just the tip of the iceberg.”

The man had got up abruptly and had walked out of the kitchen door. Hermione had followed him out unsure of his moods. If this was Harry, her friend would have already started casting spells all about the space or yelling and screaming to vent over his frustration. Black just stood still staring at the rows of trees, lost in deep thought. He had surely heard her come and stand behind his back.

“About approximately fifty miles from here, the real forest of Dean starts. Both Remus and I have taken turns to make sure, no rogue death eaters are prowling around. We have placed some of the strongest wards. Even Flitwick had come down to ensure this place was truly protected.” he trailed off, heaving a sigh.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you chose to be honest with me.”

Hermione blurted out,” What if it wasn’t but some other witch?”

He had looked at her from over his shoulders and mulled over his answer. The very next moment, the man was on his knees and had grabbed hold of her slightly cold hands. He felt them and started rubbing his large hands over them. Staring back at her he whispered,” I might carry the tainted name of the Blacks. I might have lived my life like a rebel, I might have wanted Snape dead just out of spite, but underneath all of that, I tried to be the exact opposite of my family.”

She whimpered realizing the flamboyant and proud man was truly sobbing, clutching on to her hands with his dear life. Stepping closer she allowed him to rest his head against her midsection. A couple of minutes later, the man had hugged her tightly, wrapping his long arms around her waist, crying his heart out. Hermione had threaded her fingers through his long wavy black hair and cherished how the strands were soft yet wild and wiry.

Of course, Sirius Black couldn’t have broken down in front of the whole world to see. He needed a place to hide and lick his wounded soul, nurse his battered ego, and repent over his several failings. The clearing was connected by a trail that later on joined with a proper pathway downhill. Right next to its trail, she had noticed a sign nailed into the bark of an old tree. It read ”Ride to Paradise”. 

_ She had asked Sirius about it. The man had chuckled,” Morris O’Maley, the muggle who gave me this house called this place paradise. He had spent his honeymoon here, in that cottage, some sixty years ago.” _

_ When she had blushed he whistled and added,” You know what Mrs? Today, I wasn’t hoping for too much. I just thought about how bad things could go. The Ministry will be bound to choose a witch who was a rebel, had a great taste for adventure, was in love with mystery, romance, passion, and danger. Otherwise, how could she end up being compatible with a man like me!” _

She rubbed his quaking shoulders and mused,” Indeed, it will be a Ride to Paradise.”

Pushing her aside, he got up and turned away to rub his face. He didn’t really plan to cry in front of her, but Granger had this way of saying things that thoroughly rocked his being. Sniffing, he whispered,” What do you mean?”

“I think Mr. Morris O’Malley was right to call this place Ride to Paradise. His wife and he started their life together right here some sixty years ago thinking it would be an adventure of a lifetime. I think he saw you for the man you truly were and sold you this place. I think,” she was now standing close to him, Facing him, resting her hand over his racing heart,” he had realized you would one day wish to escape your own world and start on that adventure of yours with someone who shared your passion. I just wish I could thank him for doing that favor to you.”

He could feel fresh tears running down his cheek. Unable to tear his eyes off her expectant face, he ran his knuckles over her jaw, and murmured,” What about adventure and mystery?”

Hermione bit her lips and muttered, toying with the button of his vest jacket,” uh-huh, that too.”

A sly smile had crept on his face when he leaned down a bit and whispered over her crown,” And what about Romance, Passion, and Danger?”

She tried hard not to blush and was aware that Black was playing with her wild chestnut strand with one hand and the other hand stupendously rubbed over her lower back. She gushed,” I think I had enough of a lifetime of danger. Um, Sorry can we strike that out?”

She felt him hum somewhere above her head and closed her eyes. Seriously, Sirius Black honestly knew how to find his way into a lady’s heart.

He mumbled softly into the night sky,” Mrs. G. Black, I want to make a confession to you as well as ask your permission about something of grave importance.”

“Yes?”

“I don't distinctly remember, but I think the last time I kissed a willing woman, I was merely a graduate.”

Hermione had snapped her head up to look at the man, she couldn’t help but splutter,” WHAT! Then what was that!”

He had the gale to look innocent. “ That! Woman, you call that a kiss! Merlin’s saggy pants, Morgana’s...I am appalled. Seriously Hermione it saddens me, that you, the brightest witch of the age, never had a decent kiss in your brilliant bloody life? Tonks told me not to believe in that hogwash Skeeter wrote.  _ Granger caught kissing Potter, Granger caught glued to Viktor Krum’s face. Several reliable sources had confirmed that Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger had shared a rather heated kiss right in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts _ !” He arched his brow suggestively.

Hermione smirked back and lunged forward. Tackling the man down, she wrestled with him, until he overpowered her and had her pinned over the soft grass bed. She looked up and noticed the stars blinking across the night sky. But it was Black’s carefree and jovial face that had knocked the air out of her. She understood, she could do this. Live life with this man, here in the wilderness, among the trees. He was desperately asking her permission to allow him to relive those lost years according to his own choice. 

His breath caressed her face sending tendrils of desire, she couldn’t have imagined she was ever going to feel for this man. When he had whispered,” May I?” all she could do was nod her assent and close her eyes in acceptance. 


End file.
